The greatest Thing
by TemperanceLupin
Summary: Mulder und Skinner tauschen die Positionen, aber Mulder fühlt sich trotzdem von Scully angezogen MSR Complete


**The greatest Thing**

Von Judith

Short Cut: Mulder und Skinner tauschen die Positionen, aber Mulder fühlt sich trotzdem von Scully angezogen

Author's Note: Ich habe doch tatsächlich meinen allerersten Versuch einer FF in den Tiefen meines PCs entdeckt. Sie ist schon mindestens 4 Jahre alt. Es ist in meinen Augen romantischer Schwachsinn, aber lest selbst ;-)

* * *

„Agent Scully, Agent Skinner der assistant Director möchte sie sehen." Oh, Oh. Dachten die beiden Special Agents. Der assistant Director war öfters ziemlich schlecht gelaunt und Agent Scully und Skinner waren häufig die Ursache dafür. Mit ihrer Arbeit an den X-Akten unterschieden sie sich erheblich von anderen Agenten. Sie verbrauchten mehr Geld für ihre Einsätze in ganz Amerika und noch weiter, als je ein anderer Agent vor ihnen. Auch machten sie wesentlich mehr Überstunden, wie es beim FBI Standart war. 

Sie betraten den Aufzug, nach zwei Stockwerken hielt dieser und Skinner stieg aus. „Viel Spaß noch beim AD Scully, ich muss noch was erledigen." Rief Skinner er ihr zu als er den Aufzug verließ. „Skinner wo wollen sie..." Aber es war bereits zu spät Skinner war um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Na toll, jetzt durfte Scully allein in die _Höhle des Löwen_ schleichen, mal wieder Skinner machte es ständig: Er ließ sie so oft wie nur eben möglich mit seinen Problemen zu Mulder rennen, damit sie sie ausbaden konnte.

„der assistant Dirktor erwartet sie bereits Agent Scully." Rief Scully Mulders Sekretärin zu, und sah sie an, als wüsste sie wer oder was auf sie zu kommen würde. „Agent Scully, bitte setzten sie sich." Scully vernahm eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme hinter einem Schreibtischstuhl. Scully setzte sich hin und zum Vorschein kam ein attraktiver Mann Ende dreißig. Der ziemlich geschafft aussah. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit einiges um die Ohren, deshalb möchte ich, dass sie mir als Hilfskraft aller Zeit zur Verfügung stehen." Mulder kam schnell auf sein Anliegen zu sprechen. „Ich habe sie ausgewählt, weil sie bei den X-Akten arbeiten und dort ein Agent zu viel war." „Aber Sir, wir sind doch nur zu zweit!" Wollte Scully den AD unterbrechen. „Zwei sind eben zwei Agenten zu viel Agent Scully." Scully wollte es nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatte. „Sie wollen die X-Akten schließen?" Fragte Scully ungläubig. „Aber nein Scully, sie werden den X-Akten auf eine kurze unbegrenzte Zeit entzogen. Natürlich nur so lange ich sie benötige." „Ach so" Scully fühlte sich erleichtert. Skinner wäre wohl eingegangen, hätte Mulder ihm sein Lebenswerk zerstört. Sie konnte auch mal ein Paar Wochen und Vielleicht Monate Abwechselung, von den Anstrengungen, die die X-Akten mit sich brachten gebrauchen. Aber ...

„Sir, ich möchte vorher eins Klarstellen: Ihr Laufbursche bin ich nicht, dafür hat man Sekretärinnen." Der AD lächelte, nein er lachte sie aus! Scully blickte ihn böse an. „Agent Scully, ich weiß, dass sie das ernst gemeint haben, aber es hörte sich irgendwie komisch an." Dem zeige ich gleich wie komisch ich bin! Dachte sich Scully ihn weiter hin böse und grimmig an. „Was ist denn, Agent Scully? Fragte Mulder sie und dachte dabei, dass sie viel schöner aussah, wenn sie lachte, überhaupt mochte er sie lieber, wenn sie fröhlich war. Oh Gott, jetzt schwärmte er wieder von ihr. Nein das ging zu weit. „Mulder, stimmt etwas mit ihnen nicht?" holte ihn die Stimme seiner angebetenen wieder in die Welt der lebenden zurück. „Sie sehen krank aus, haben sie in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen?" Scully beugte sich gebeugt über ihn. Oh Nein, wenn sie noch näher käme, dann würde er ihr genau zeigen, was ihn in diesem Moment krank machte. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und meinte Sachlich: „ Ihre Pupillen sind geweitet." Ja, wenn sie so weiter machen würde, nähmen ihre bald auch so riesige Ausmaße an. Als er ihre Hand an seiner fühlte schreckte er auf. „Was machen sie da?" „Ich messe nur ihren Puls, er ist ziemlich erhöht. Sie sollten sich für den Rest des Tages frei nehmen." Als der AD sie nur verträumt anstarrte, verwunderte dies sie über alle Maßen. Auf einmal, kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn, er könnte ja verliebt sein. Aber in sie? Unvorstellbar, niemand verliebt sich in die Ich Queen. Es machte Scully unendlich nervös, denn sonst waren ihre Verehrer weniger attraktiv und waren in keiner gehobenen Stellung. Allerdings hatte sich sowieso kein Mann mehr an sie herangetraut, nach der Sache mit Agent Miller. Der arme hatte sie gebeten, auf einen FBI-Ball zu begleiten. Aber leider war Scully an diesem Tag mies gelaunt gewesen und so hatte sie ihm vor seinen ganzen Kollegen einen heftigen und eiskalten Korb gegeben. Tja Dana, dass hast du nun davon, kein männliches Wesen will noch etwas mit dir zu tun haben, außer vielleicht Mulder? Was sollte das denn? Sie wollte doch nichts von Mulder. Nein, den verabscheute sie doch. Aber warum, löste sein verträumter Blick in ihr so etwas wie Verlangen aus. Die Nervosität hatte sie fest im Griff und so : „Hey! Mulder?" rüttelte sie unsanft an seiner Schulter. Aber Mulder starrte sie weiterhin nur verträumt an. Oh, Gott es war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, dass der assistant Director wunderschöne braune Augen hatte, die bei Gelegenheit unheimlich strahlen konnten. Sie stellte sich vor seinen Mund zu küssen, seine volle Unterlippe in ihren Mund zu saugen und ... Nein, schrie ihr Verstand und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf seine Lippen gestarrt hatte, und der Director sie amüsiert musterte. Mit einem Mal, wurde sie puterrot. So schnell wie möglich drehte sie sich von Mulder weg und hoffte, dass er nichts von ihrem heftigen Erröten mitbekommen hatte. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sie musste sich erst einmal sammeln um nicht außer Atem zu klingen, denn diesen Eindruck wollte sie dem Director nicht vermitteln. „Ich muss noch einen Bericht schreiben und meine Sachen Packen." Im Laufschritt verließ sie das Büro.

Mulder stieß die Luft aus, welche er scheinbar die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Dana war eine Wahnsinnsfrau, dies wusste er schon seit langem, aber so? Sie hatte ihn angestarrt als wollte sie ihn bei lebendigen Leibe verspeisen. Ihr Ruf eilt ihr voraus und schreckt alle Männer ab. Kein noch so harter FBI-Agent brachte mehr den Mut sie anzusprechen und sie irgendwohin einzuladen auf. Auch wusste er, dass es für Dana nur das FBI gab und fast keine Freizeit. Sie muss schrecklich frustriert sein, überlegte er. Na ja, jetzt würde er sich um sie kümmern, sie hatte es verdient. Er hatte es auch verdient, nach seiner Scheidung vor vier Jahren hatte auch er keinerlei außerarbeitlichen Kontakt mit Frauen gehabt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kam Dana um punkt 7:30 Uhr voll beladen in sein Büro gerauscht. Ihre Haare waren nicht so ordentlich wie sonst, denn draußen wehte ein stürmischer Wind und sie sah schon etwas entnervt aus. Mulder musste grinsen als sie seufzend ihre Sachen in eine Ecke seines Büros wuchtete. Für eine so kleine Person hatte sie unglaublich viel Kraft. „Morgen Mr. Mulder", brummte sie, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Durch den entstandenen Schwung, fielen ein Paar einzelne Haarstränen in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah heute entzückend aus. Aber Mulder war ein guter Beobachter, er erkannte die Schatten unter ihren Augen, welche sie mühevoll mit Make-up zu verdecken versucht hatte. Seine schau-mir-in-die-Augen-kleines-Aktion von Gestern hatte sie wohl doch mitgenommen. Aber was war, wenn es sie nicht mitgenommen hatten, wenn sie wirklich so kühl war, wie alle behaupteten? In Mulder regten sich Zweifel. „ Mr. Mulder, haben sie sich schon um einen Schreibtisch für mich gekümmert?" Natürlich hatte er das nicht. „Ähh ... Ja, aber er ..kann erst am Montag ankommen." Allerdings zog Dana dazu nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, als hätte sie ihn genau durchschaut. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag lächelte sie. 

Dana, ließ sich dann von Mulder überreden doch an seinem Schreibtisch zu arbeiten, da er heute Vormittag irgendwie außer Haus. Sie empfand es als sehr bequem in Mulders großen Chefschreibtischstuhl. Gegen eins kam dann auch Mulder zurück. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht sofort, deshalb konnte er sie noch ein bisschen beobachten. Sie sah eigentlich völlig entspannt aus und summte leise vor sich hin. Sie sah in seinem großem Schreibtischstuhl etwas verloren aus. Sie hob den Kopf und entdeckte ihn, sie sah freundlicher gesinnt aus, als am Morgen. Und viel hübscher. Noch hübscher, er wusste gar nicht, dass sie so schön aussehen konnte, denn in diesem Licht hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Ihre Augen wirkten noch blauer auf ihn. Er verspürte das unbezwingbare Verlangen zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber: „Sir, ich bin jetzt gleich mit der Aufgabe fertig, dann können sie ihren Schreibtisch wiederhaben." Dies hielt Mulders Verlangen ein Bisschen in Zaum und er konnte sich auf einen Stuhl setzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da schaute er gebannt zu, wie Dana konzentriert auf die Tastatur ihres Labtops tippte, dabei ihre Stirn mehr als es gesund war runzelte und sich ab und an auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie bekam bestimmt irgendwann einmal Denkfalten. Allerdings dachte er nicht länger daran, als sie sich zurücklehnte, und anscheinend ihre Arbeit abspeicherte. Er bemerkte, dass sie in Versuchung war sich die Augen zu reiben, aber es doch ließ, denn dann hätte sie ihre Wimperntusche verschmiert. Dana Scully war Perfekt.

Dana fühlte sich beobachtet, sie hatte bemerkt, dass Mulders Blicke sich immer auf sie richteten. Als sie den Kopf hob, blickte sie direkt in Mulders Augen, welche genau das aussagten, woran sie heute immer hatte denken musste: Ich will dich. Sie musste aus diesem Büro raus, sonst endete dies noch in einer Katastrophe. Sie stand ruckartig auf. „Ich habe Mittagspause, wir sehn uns gleich." Aber als sie an ihm vorbeilaufen wollte, schnappte er sich plötzlich ihren Arm und stoppte sie. Er stand ebenfalls auf, er wollte alles auf eine Karte setzen. Als in ihre Augen sah, sah er, dass ihre Augen genau die gleichen Empfindungen wiederspiegelten, wie er sie empfand. Er sah, dass sie unsicher war. Also, dachte er, muss ich es schnell tun, sonst schaltet sich ihr Verstand wieder ein. Schnell presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Danas Herz raste. Er tat es, und das dumme war sie wollte es. Aber sie durften es nicht. Auf einmal sprang sie zurück. „Dana?" flüsterte Mulder fragend, er konnte sich aus ihrem Verhalten keinen Reim machen. Er stand aber weiterhin zu ihr heruntergebeugt, bis sie flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht" Du weißt nicht Dana, Oh das ist ja toll. Jetzt denkt er von dir, dass du dich nicht entscheiden kannst. „So süß." flüsterte er, als ihre Lippen sich erneut trafen und es war um sie geschehen, sie überlegte nicht weiter, ihr war schnell klar geworden, dass Mulder eine Droge war, nach der man sofort und für immer süchtig werden würde. Seine Zunge kreiste um ihre Mundwinkel, erst um den einen, dann um den anderen. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete sie den Mund, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Mulder erforschte langsam ihre Mundhöhle. Wie als würde Dana ihm die Erlaubnis für all das geben, schlang sie beide Arme um seinen Hals, um sich noch näher an ihn zu drücken. „Sir, Agent Skinner ist hier, kann ich ihn reinschicken?" Aber Mulder nahm die Frage seiner Sekretärin nicht war, er wollte sich nur darauf konzentrieren Scully zu küssen. „Sir sind sie da?" Mulders Hände fanden einen Weg unter Scullys Bluse um ihre verboten weiche Haut zu ertasten und schob Dana langsam in Richtung Schreibtisch, denn er beabsichtigte sie auf ihm zu platzieren. „Gehen sie schon mal rein Agent Skinner Mulder scheint nicht da zu sein." Mulders Sekretärin wusste genau, dass der Director in seinem Büro war.

Als Skinner das Büro der AD's betrat, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Seine Partnerin knutschte den Mann, über den sie sich gestern noch lustig gemacht hatten. Es war kein harmloser Kuss.

Scullys Hand wanderte... Skinner räusperte sich.

Scully erstarrte,

Mulder erstarrte,

Scully errötete,

Mulder errötete,

Skinner errötete.

Mulder und Scully drehten sich beinah synchron in Skinners Richtung und starrten Skinner geschockt an.

„Es tut mir leid sie unterbrochen zu haben Sir." Einen letzten bitter bösen Blick auf Scully werfend stürmte er aus dem Büro. „Er wird mich verabscheuen!" Sagte Dana tonlos. „Nein, das wird er nicht Dana. Vielleicht ist er enttäuscht und eifersüchtig, aber er wird dich niemals hassen."

Da ging ihm ein Licht auf: „Mein Gott Dana, hattest du etwa was mit ihm?" „Er ist mein bester Freund." Mulder versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

Aber sofort starteten Schmetterlinge Flüge durch Danas Bauch und sie schob ihn weg. „Woher willst du das denn wissen, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Außerdem sollten das nicht tun, es könnte uns unseren Job kosten." Versuchte Dana ihn und sich davon abzubringen, sich wieder zu küssen. Aber es war ein lahmer Versuch, denn Mulder zog sie wieder an sich. „Aber wollen wir denn nicht das Risiko eingehen: wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt, Dana." „Nein" Damit verließ Dana Mulders Büro.

Dana wollte Mulder nicht verletzen, aber sie fand, dass es so viel weniger Probleme geben würde. Sie überlegte, wie sie jetzt mit Skinner umzugehen hatte, er war bestimmt geschockt, aber wie sollte sie ihm die Sache mit Mulder erklären. Am besten schmiss sie ihn ins kalte Wasser. Umso schneller war es vorbei. Dana ging auf Skinner zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und hauchte „Es tut mir leid." „Nun gehen sie schon, damit sie ihren geliebten Mulder glücklich machen können. Haben sie es schon mit ihm getrieben? Es würde mich nicht wundern" Zischte er giftig „Meine Partnerin die Icequeen, vögelt den Chef damit sie mehr Vorteile hat. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so notgeil sind, Scully." Meinte er nur beiläufig. „Passen sie auf, dass ihnen das nicht über den Kopf wächst. Ich übernehme keinerlei Verantwortung und ich werde auch nicht für sie lügen, falls ihr kleines Verhältnis an die Öffentlichkeit gerät."

Dana konnte es nicht fassen, Skinner ihr langjähriger Partner und bester Freund war eifersüchtig. „Machen sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, ich pass schon auf mich auf, aber auf sie nicht mehr solange, wie sie nicht zur Vernunft gekommen sind" Sagte er zu ihr, als sie ihn musterte. „Ich lass mich von ihnen nicht beleidigen!" Zischte sie ihn an und verließ das Büro.

Die Worte, die Skinner ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatten sie schwer verletzt, sie dachte darüber nach, was ihr wichtiger war. Ihre Arbeit, ihr bester Freund oder die Beziehung zu Mulder. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es auch noch andere Männer außer Mulder gab. Aber, sie hatte noch nie so intensiv gefühlt, als Mulder sie nur im Arm gehalten hatte, hatte sie mehr empfunden, als je zuvor bei einem Kuss. Sie war verzweifelt, was sollte sie tun?

* * *

„Dana? Mach die Tür auf, ich weiß, dass du da bist, mach auf!" Mulder hämmerte an Danas Wohnungstür. „Nein, geh weg ich will nicht." Mulder vernahm ein schwaches Stimmchen hinter der Tür. „Bitte Dana, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich komme rein, so oder so!" Die Tür öffnete und er und erkannte, dass Dana unglaublich müde aussah. „Hey Dana, was hast du?" "Er... Skinner hat mir gedroht, bitte geh ich will das alles nicht." Als er nicht gehen wollte, fingen ihre Augen an zu schwimmen. 

„Hast du mich nicht gehört, ich will dich nicht hier haben!" Als Dana Mulder die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen wollte, hielt Mulder einen Fuß dazwischen. Dana konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen: Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange, ihre Schultern fingen an zu beben und sie sackte in sich zusammen. „Dana", er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber sie beachtete diese gar nicht. Mulder ging auf Dana zu und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Du bist erschöpft ... Schlaf Dana Schlaf." Er trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, welches er erst suchen musste aber mit urtrüglichen Instinkt fand und setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf ihr Bett. Nach einer Weile, verebbten ihre Schluchzer und sie schlief ein.

Als Dana am nächsten Morgen erwachte, vernahm sie den Geruch von Kaffee. Er ist also geblieben, dachte die. „Hey, du hast mir Kaffe gemacht, du bist lieb." Lächelte sie ihm zu als sie die Küche betrat. Es ging ihr viel besser. Sie hatte in der Nacht noch wach gelegen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass selbst sie auch mal etwas Glück und Freude gebrauchen konnte und das Mulder dazu perfekt geeignet war. Dana war sich sicher, dass Skinner im laufe der Zeit damit anfreunden würde. Und wenn nicht hätte er halt Pech. Selbst die knallharte Agentin Scully brauchte auch mal etwas anderes im Leben als das FBI. Dana trug einen Bademantel, was sie drunter trug, wollt er sich nicht überlegen. _Oh Gott Fox, reiß dich zusammen_ befahl er sich _nicht nachdenken_. „Danke für gestern Abend, ich habe dich gebraucht." Aber sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. „Es tut mir Leid Dana, aber ich kann nicht anders." Flüsterte er, als er auf sie zu trat. „Du bist so schön" bemerkte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht anders kann." Er raunte es nur, denn einen Augenblick später berührte er ihre Lippen. Ich liebe dich, dachte Dana und ließ sich von den Gefühlen, die sie überschwemmten mitreißen. Selbst, als er den Gürtel ihres Bademantels öffnete leistete sie keinerlei Wiederstand, als er mit den Händen unter ihren Pyjama glitt, stöhnte sie nur und drückte ihre heiße Mitte an seine.

Wie kann das sein? Fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Wie kann es sein, dass es so schnell geht? Warum habe früher, nie etwas gespürt?

* * *

„Scully?" rief plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Treppenhaus „Scully, sind sie da? Ich bin's Skinner." Auf einmal öffnete jemand die Wohnungstür. „Scully, was ist los?" Mulder und Dana fuhren in der Küche auseinander, als wären sie kleine Kinder, die beim Naschen am Marmeladenglas erwischt wurden. Dana knotete hektisch ihren Bademantel zu. „Skinner, was machen sie hier?" schrie Dana, damit Skinner sie verstehen konnte und versuchte gleichzeitig Mulder in ihr Schlafzimmer zu drücken. Mulder versuchte zwar sie davon abzubringen, aber sie schaute ihn nur mit unendlich traurigen Augen an und flüsterte: „Bitte, tu es für mich." Aber Mulder konnte sie nicht verstehen. „Hi Skinner," rief Dana gespielt gut gelaunt. „Ich wollte mich bei ihnen entschuldigen.." Er brach ab, weil er Danas zerzauste Haare, ihre geröteten Wangen und ihren verrückten Bademantel bemerkte, den sie mit hektischen Bewegungen wieder zu richten versuchte. „Er ist Hier!" Schrie Skinner sie an. „Wo ist er?" „Er ist nicht da." Stotterte sie, da sie vermutete, dass Skinner versuchen könnte, Mulder eins auf die Nase zu geben. „Sie sind eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin." Sagte Skinner scheinbar gelassen zu ihr und marschierte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als er Mulder auf dem Bett hockend entdeckte, ging er wieder zu Dana zurück. „Ich dachte sie wären anders, Scully. Ich hab mich getäuscht, sie wollen auch nur das eine." Er ließ Dana keine Zeit um zu antworten und ihn zu fragen was er genau mit dem einen gemeint hatte. Aber er hatte sie tief getroffen, dass er von ihr dachte, sie wären nur ein billiges Flittchen. Sie ging zu Mulder ins Schlafzimmer und brach in ein jämmerliches Schluchzen aus. „Hey Sweetheart nicht weinen." Versuchte Mulder Dana zu trösten, aber diese war so aufgebracht, dass sie ihn anfuhr. „Geh weg, es ist alles deine Schuld." „Aber Dana.." versuchte er einzuwenden. Aber sie unterbrach ihn sofort wieder: „Nein geh." „Dana du zerstörst alles!" „Nein nicht ich zerstöre alles, sondern du. Es ist alles deine Schuld!" „Eines Tages wirst du verstehen, warum alles so gekommen ist. Aber nicht Heute. Denk darüber nach, und wenn du dir sicher bist, was mich und unsere Beziehung anbelangt, komm zu mir. Aber bis dahin hält's dich gefälligst von mir fern. Du kannst die Arbeit an den X-Akten wieder aufnehmen, ich denke Skinner wird sich wieder beruhigen, aber ich nicht." Damit rauschte auch er aus Danas Wohnung.

* * *

Eine Woche Später 

„John, haben sie eine Minute Zeit?" Fragte Monica Reyes ihren langjährigen besten Freund John Doggett. „Worum geht es denn?" „Scully und Skinner, sie verhalten sich so eigenartig." Erklärte sie ihm. „Scully und Skinner scheinen sich gar nicht mehr zu beachten, sie reden auch nicht mehr miteinander. Das ist ganz schön ungewöhnlich für die beiden. Sie müssen doch immer über alles diskutieren. Und außerdem sehen die beiden immer unglaublich müde aus." „Sie sehen nur wieder Gespenster Monica." „Und nehmen wir mal Mulder er hat zurzeit immer unerträglich schlechte Laune, was selbst für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich ist." Doggett musste über die - seiner Meinung nach - Fantasie seiner Kollegin schmunzeln. Das ein oder andere war ihm auch aufgefallen, aber er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. „Nein ich bin so sicher, da ist was faul. Beobachten sie, die drei mal einen Tag und sagen sie mir dann, dass ich Gespenster sehe."

Dana konnte sich kaum auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, sie musste immer an Mulder denken. Wie seine Lippen ihre berührten und wie er sie berührt hatte. An einfach alles von ihm. An Skinner dachte sie kaum, er beachtete sie ja gar nicht. Heute Morgen hatte sie Mulder im Fahrstuhl getroffen, er hatte sie nur einmal mit einem eiskaltem Blick gestreift. Langsam kam ihr der Gedanken, dass keiner sie mehr mochte. Reyes und Doggett gingen ihr auch aus dem Weg und Reyes hatte sie immer besorgt gemustert. Nachts konnte sie nicht schlafen, da sie der Gedanke an Mulder wach hielt. Und wenn sie doch mal einschlief, wachte von ihren eigenen Schreien nach Mulder auf. Sie vermisste ihn, obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte. Sie vermisste ihn erbärmlich. Als sie es gar nicht mehr aushalten konnte, schickte sie ihm eine E-Mail, in der nur ein Satz stand: „Ich vermisse dich So!" Sie fand, dass dies schon mal ein kleines Eingeständnis ihrer Fehler war. Aber er hatte nicht geantwortet.

Am Tag darauf war sie noch schwacher, als an den vorigen Tagen. Als sie im Büro hockte und Akte durch sah sprach Monica Reyes sie an: „Agent Scully, was haben sie bloß, sie sehen so müde aus." Für Dana waren die Entdeckungen ihrer Mitarbeiterin wie pures Gift. Irgendwie, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen, was sie in den letzten Tagen so oft während der Arbeit gemacht hatte. Sie brach in Tränen aus. „Es tut mir doch so leid" Schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß nicht ... wie ich es wieder gutmachen soll. Ich..." In diesem Moment bemerkte sie Mulder, der in der Tür stand und wurde schreckensbleich. „Bitte lassen sie mich mit Agent Scully allein Agent Reyes." Mulder sagte es in seinem für ihn typischen befehlenden Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete. Bevor Reyes das Büro verließ schenke sie Mulder noch ihren Todesblick, den sie nur selten anwandte. Er betrachtete das Häuflein Elend, dass zusammengesunken am Schreibtisch saß. _Was hab ich nur getan_, dachte er und machte sich selbst die schlimmsten Vorwürfe, als er Dana so an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sah. Sie hatte gerade Agent Reyes erzählen, warum es ihr so schlecht ging. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Fehler eingestanden. War es nicht das, was er von ihr wollte? Er wollte, dass sie einsah, dass sie nicht alles haben konnte. Aber nicht so, selbst in dieser kurzen Zeit, schien sie abgemagert zu sein, außerdem litt sie unter Schlaflosigkeit. Alles nur wegen ihm, müsste sie ihn nicht eigentlich verabscheuen? Sie vermisste ihn. Das einzige was er wollte, war mit ihr glücklich zu sein. „Dana", flüsterte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern, „Es tut mir so leid, ich ... Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so weit gekommen ist. Du musst nicht mehr weinen." Aber sie reagierte nicht auf ihn, sie war nämlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Als er merkte, dass sie schlief grinste er, seine Dana, sie hatte so lange durchgehalten, bis alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Er nahm sie auf den Arm und legte sie in die hinterste Ecke des X - Akten – Büros und zog los um ihr eine Decke zu suchen, als er wiederkam, hatte sie sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt und als er sie so betrachtete, musste er sich einfach zu ihr legen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er schlief auch ein.

So fand sie Skinner kurz darauf, sie gaben ein süßes Paar ab, eigentlich wollte er sich noch Heute bei Scully für sein Verhalten von letzter Woche entschuldigen, aber jetzt spürte schon wieder einen Eifersüchtigen Stich in seiner Magengegend. Nach und Nach legte sich dieses Gefühl wieder und er wusste, dass er für immer Scully's bester Freund war und ihm dies niemand streitig machen konnte, sogar Mulder nicht. Insgeheim, stellte er sich vor, wie er bald einmal Onkel von vielen kleinen süßen Kindern sein könnte. Bei dieser Vorstellung musste er grinsen. Er wusste, dass Scully ihn auf eine Eigene Art Liebte, für immer.

_There was a Boy…_

_A very strange enchanted boy_

_They say he wanderet very fare Very fare _

_over land and see_

_A little Shy and sad of eye_

_But verry wise was he_

_And than one Day_

_One magic Day he passed my Way_

_And while we spoke of many Things,_

_Fools and Kings _

_This he sayed to me:_

_The greatest Thing you ever learn _

_is just to Love and be Loved in Return  King Cole_


End file.
